


Frosting

by GayIsMySpecialty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable trash, Cupcakes, Fluff, Frosting, M/M, kurohina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayIsMySpecialty/pseuds/GayIsMySpecialty
Summary: Just some Kurohina trash, and them being dorks, per usual.





	

Kuroo had insisted in taking Hinata to Tokyo that day, so he had let him. They had gone around looking at shops and cafés, but Hinata was reluctant to linger in any of them for too long, always getting immediately excited at the first thing he saw. Kuroo, being the patient one when it came to his little ginger, followed him wherever he went.

He loved watching the smaller boy bounce around, but something tugged at his heart a different way when Hinata occasionally stopped to gaze up at Kuroo with big, shining eyes and a smile that someone could easily compare to the sun. It was something deeper than love. More intimate, more passionate, more fulfilling. Kuroo couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Hinata eventually got tired of looking around at the variety of buildings and settled for entering a little bakery. Hinata had quite the sweet tooth, and loved sweets more than meat.

Kuroo ended up buying a couple dozen cupcakes for his boyfriend. Hinata's grin lit up the whole room as he thanked the baker and the muscular cat-man. They walked out hand-in hand with the boxes of cupcakes in Kuroo's other hand. They visited a few more shops before going home to their cute little apartment.

Once they got to the top of the stairs just outside, Hinata surprised Kuroo with a soft kiss. The small boy had to stand on his tip-toes and tip his head up in order to reach him, and Kuroo took a liking to the way Hinata kissed him. He was just too adorable.

"Now then, cupcakes?" Hinata almost shouted, pulling away from him. Kuroo chuckled, opening the door for Hinata, following after him.

"You're a goofball, Shou," Kuroo sighed, placing the cupcakes on the kitchen counter. Hinata hopped on a tall stool that stood behind the island/breakfast bar. His cute little feet weren't even close to touching the floor.

"Yeah, yeah, just gimme a cupcake," the ginger eagerly ordered. Kuroo opened a box and handed a cupcake to Hinata, sending a wink and a smirk his way before turning to get his own. He leaned corward on the island, watching as Hinata bit into his cupcake, a moan trickling out of his mouth.

"Sooo goooood, Tetsu," the small boy groaned, taking another bite. The raven smirked, basking in the sounds the cutie made. He couldn't help but feel he was the happiest person on this earth. The love he had for the boy in front of him, who was currently shoving more of the cupcake into his mouth, felt infinite. He knew he would never stop loving this boy, even if he tried.

Kuroo swiped his finger in the blue frosting of his own cupcake, then tapped Hinata's unsuspecting nose with it. Hinata'eyes focused on the tip of his nose, making Kuroo chuckle.

"Tetsuuuu..." the boy complained, "get it off!"

Kuroo was happy to. What Hinata expected was Kuroo leaning forward, catching the frosting on the tip of his tongue. What he didn't expect was Kuroo capturing his lips in a soft, captivating kiss that took Hinata's breath away.

Their lips molded together with the heat of a wildfire. Soon, Kuroo pulled away, leaving Hinata a stunned mess. He knew he was yearning for more, but they would save that for later.

Kuroo turned back to the box of cupcakes, humming as if nothing happened.

"I-I... I really enjoyed today," Hinata stuttered.

"Good, I'm glad you liked it," a happy Kuroo responded, closing the open box and placing them by the cabinets to grab for breakfast.

"A-And I know we just had dessert, but... can we go for another serving in the bedroom?"

Kuroo was npt expecting that one. He glanced back at his lover with the wiggle of his eyebrows and curve of his lips.

"Hell yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY IF IT WAS TERRIBLE!! I needed more Kurohina in my life ;-;


End file.
